


Hold Me In Your Loving Arms

by QQI25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a nightmare and shows up on Harry's doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Loving Arms

The most surprising thing about him showing up at this time of night wasn't even that he was showing up. It was the redness of his eyes. Immediately Harry was concerned. Draco wasn't ever one to show his emotions no matter how intense they were, unless he was angry. It seemed to be the only emotion he showed. 

He started fixing a cup of tea for the other man and sat him down at the table. Draco didn't comply, and instead went to wrap his arms around Harry's middle as he waited for the tea. Harry stroked the hands around his waist reassuringly as Draco nuzzled his neck. 

When the tea was ready, they took it to the table, with Draco sitting as close to Harry as he could without actually sitting on him. This behaviour was very odd and out of character for Draco, which wasn't to say that Harry didn't like it, because he did. It was just that he wasn't used to it. Harry took their cups to the sink and they headed upstairs. 

"Do you need pyjamas or anything?" Draco nodded, so Harry got him one of his tops. It helped Draco to be surrounded by Harry's scent, and he inhaled deeply. They settled into bed with Draco in his arms, face buried in his chest. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked gently. Draco stayed silent for a moment. When he answered, it was barely a whisper. 

"I had a dream about-about you dying. I don't know if you ever even died back there, or how painful it was if it happened. But in the dream, he was torturing you. He'd draw blood by slicing your skin, start cutting you. He did something similar to my parents too, but it didn't seem to faze them as much. Maybe it was your connection to him or something, but it hurt you enough to make you scream and cry out. He forced me to watch as you guys were tortured, and then-then he fed you to Nagini. You weren't even fully dead, you were just out of it, probably numb and fainted. It was horrible. It was so bloody and gross and I don't want to ever have to deal with him, with it, ever again." Harry shuddered a bit and his grip tightened around Draco. 

"I wish I could help you with your dreams. But as long as we're both alive, I'll do everything I can to ensure that this never happens. I promise you, Draco." He could feel him shaking slightly. 

"Try to get some sleep, alright? Do not hesitate to wake me up if you need to. I will also wake you up if I see or feel you having trouble, okay? Draco, I love you. I hope you know that." He stroked the blonde's hair and ran his hand up and down his back. Draco nodded into him, an almost imperceptible movement, but one that was there nonetheless. They listened as the other's breath slowed and eventually evened out, and fell asleep. The morning held promises of better things and no nightmares threatening to spill into reality.


End file.
